


3...2...1... SEPTIPLIER AWAY! — Septiplier One-Shots

by ThatGirlThatNoOneReallyKnows



Category: Sean McLoughlin/Mark Fischbach - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Everything's Alright, Fluff, I can't spoil the first one ahaha :'D, M/M, One-Shots, Self-Harm, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlThatNoOneReallyKnows/pseuds/ThatGirlThatNoOneReallyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septiplier one-shots to warm your heart... or destroy your soul, either/or. </p><p>In all seriousness though...</p><p>Through the past, future, alternate universes and more, Sean/Jack and Mark will find, prove, or state a recurring theme in each story:</p><p>They love each other.</p><p>I'll try to update as much as I can. Thank you. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU WANT THE FLUFF?!
> 
> *throws fluff*
> 
> TAKE IT!!

"So, are you excited?" 

Sean's gaze flitted from the window showing a view of the LA streets outside of the car to Mark, who was still tugging on the collar of his black and white suit. The half-Korean's glasses reflected the light from the tall lampposts and illuminated signs in the night, but Sean could still see those chocolatey brown eyes staring into his curiously. 

"Yeah... What kind of Irishman would I be if I _didn't_ want ta get drunk off my face?" Sean joked, making Mark laugh. 

Sean reached up and tugged at Mark's hand to keep it busy and away from messing with his red tie, intertwining their fingers and placing their locked hands down on Sean's thigh so he could stroke the back of Mark's hand with two thumbs.

"Fair enough. Too bad I can't enjoy that with you," his boyfriend replied, smiling fondly at Sean's affectionate gesture.

"Aww, Mark! Yer making me feel bad with yer... Koreanness..."

"Koreanness? Really, Jack?" Bob said with a laugh from the driver's seat as they turned onto a calmer street than the traffic they'd previously been driving though.

"Also, I think there's more to a charity ball then getting drunk," Wade added, glancing back at the two men in the backseats.

"Oh, whatever! I'm starting ta regret having ye guys bring us," Sean said humorously, still absentmindedly rubbing Mark's hand. 

"Aww, but you know you love us!" Wade mock-protested, laughing and holding up his hands in defense as Sean glared at him murderously.

"Okay, okay, jeez..." Wade relented with a laugh, Sean joining in seconds later.

"Also, why are _we_ in the backseat?" the Irishman asked, if just to fill the silence.

"Because you're children," Bob replied simply, sounding serious.

"Oh---! Pfff!"

At Sean's reaction, the two in the front started laughing again, and Sean couldn't help but chuckle along with them.

When they'd settled down, the Irishman noticed Mark staring silently out the window, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ye seem awfully quiet, Mark," he observed, tilting his head and smiling as the addressed man glanced at him.

"Just a little nervous," Mark reassured him, squeezing his hand. "I mean... donating to charity or hosting a charity livestream is one thing; going to a charity event and representing your channel is another." He looked down. "You know... especially when it's for cancer."

"Yeah..." Sean agreed. "It'll be okay though..."

Neatly-styled strands of green hair tickled Mark's neck as Jack rested his head on Mark's shoulder. Sean let his eyes fall closed for just a few seconds before he looked back up at Mark's face and reached up to trace the stubble along his partner's strong jaw. 

Mark raised an eyebrow at him but didn't object, smiling and tilting his head while they simply stared into each other's eyes and the world sort of faded away.

The two men in the front didn't decide to tease the couple about it either, not that either of them would have really cared at this point. 

When Mark's eyebrows suddenly furrowed, he took in a shaky breath and pursed his lips together, his eyes watering and a tear rolling down his cheek. 

"Hey... Hey, what's wrong?" Sean asked Mark gently, not noticing as Wade and Bob shared a brief look. 

"N-nothing," Mark laughed genuinely, wiping away the tear and reassuringly resting his free hand on the one Sean was now touching his cheek with, looking up at Mark concernedly with his depths of blue. 

"I was just... I was thinking about... I don't know... _us_."

He laughed again, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"I mean..."

The red-haired man kept his gaze for a few more seconds, and then he simply leaned forward and sealed the other's lips with a soft kiss, using a hand to cup Sean's jaw while a pale hand gently carded through Mark's hair. 

"Alright, children, stop making out in the back of my car," Bob teased them.

Abruptly, Mark turned his head and protested with, "Oh, shut up!" and the car was filled with laughter.

~

The first thing the four men saw as they entered the large, restaurant-like building was a very spacious, slightly crowded, dimly lit room and a picturesque setting, with soft classical music and the sound of many people talking in the background. About twenty-five round tables varying in size and two long, rectangular ones were placed in neat order on one half of the room, each of them covered in black tablecloths and beautifully set with china plates, silverware, and a luminescent vase-like light in the middle of each one, complete with oakwood leather chairs. On the other side of the room was a lot of floorspace, and a navy-blue-velvet-curtained stage on one wall. The room was illuminated by lights that casted a pretty, blue-tinted, phosphorescent glow over the room, like moonlight. Curtains and white lanterns hung from the high ceiling. The air conditioning in the room was chilly, but better than if it had been stuffy and hot. Milling about the lively room were maybe a hundred people chatting or examining the setup, dressed in beautiful outfits such as expensive gowns, adorned with jewelry, or crisp suits.

Fancy, was the word Mark would use to describe this scene, but not overly so.

"Our table's this way, guys," Bob said cheerfully, leading the way as he strode towards the dining area.

"Why do I suddenly feel so underdressed...?" Sean asked Mark in an undertone as they followed Bob, smoothing down his new dark gray suit and readjusting his evergreen tie self-consciously as they passed a group of people who were a bit overdressed, in Mark's opinion.

"Underdressed, my ass. You're the most beautiful person in the room," Mark complimented the green-haired man, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Okay, Mark, alright..." Sean said softly, a blush coloring his cheeks. "What's with the flirting? Ye already know I love ye, ye doof."

"Shh, let me be nice," Mark chuckled, looking ahead and casually slipping his hand into Sean's.  
As they made their way across the room, careful not to bump into anyone, Sean suddenly giggled softly and Mark casted him a questioning, amused look. 

"I think I messed up yer hair in the car," Sean whispered, smiling. "Sorry..."

"Ah, that's okay," Mark said with a grin. He ran a hand through his red locks and probably gave himself a crazy bedhead look. Sean giggled harder, covering his mouth with a hand. 

When they arrived at one of the bigger tables, their table, according to Bob, Sean was surprised to see Mandy and Molly sitting there and chatting, as well as Ken and Mary, all dressed for the occasion. 

"Kean!" Sean yelled jokingly, waving his hands in a big gesture and grinning widely. 

"Hey guys!" Mark greeted them cheerfully. Hugs and greetings were exchanged before Mark pulled out a chair across from a few empty seats and gestured for a slightly confused but happy Sean to sit down.

"Thank ye, Mark..." Sean murmured. He looked up into Mark's light-enhanced eyes hopefully and got a brief but loving kiss before Mark sat down next to him. 

"Mm, overkill, Mark?" Ken asked, grinning.

Mark raised his eyebrows, giving him a smiling look that said, 'Go on, I dare you'. Sean felt a smile creep onto his face as Mark's hand rested warm and gentle on his thigh under the table, and he placed his hand over the other man's without hesitation.

As Bob sat next to Mandy and Wade with Molly, Sean asked, "So ye guys are here fer charity as well? Oh, are we waiting fer others too?" He glanced at Mark and squeezed his hand briefly. "Did ye know about this?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Mary answered before Ken or Mark could say anything, a twinkle in her eyes. "Mandy and Molly carpooled with us. You'll see who else is coming later, though."

To change the subject, Molly commented, "Nice hair, Mark." 

Mark sighed, smiling, and rolled his eyes, pretending to be irritated. "There are more important things in life than criticizing my hair!" he protested humorously, making it stand straight up with a few tugs by his free hand.

Sean meanwhile, was trying not to laugh out loud so hard his face started growing red, and Mark was enjoying that very much. 

"Okay, okay, I'm fixing yer hair whether ye like it or not, Fischbach," Sean finally giggled, standing and pushing in his chair. 

"Aww, but it's adorable!" Mandy exclaimed, and the whole table laughed as Mark floofed his hair even crazier than before, so it looked not unlike some kind of red and black fuzz.

"Thanks, ye jerk. Made my life more difficult," Sean grumbled as he stood behind Mark, though he was in too good of a mood to actually be annoyed.

"That's what I live for," Mark replied, winking at Sean.

"Hold still fer a second, ye silly," Sean said, the corners of his mouth turning up without his conscious volition, carefully smoothing down Mark's faded red floof as Mandy proceeded to show everyone else something on her phone that resulted in a lot of "aww"s and "that's so sweet"s.

There was silence between the two for a few moments.

"You're so adorable, you know that?" Mark finally murmured with everyone else distracted, smiling fondly though he couldn't see his boyfriend. 

"Not as adorable as ye are," Sean countered, combing Mark's hair down with his fingernails.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mark saw Ken raise his smartphone up.

"D'ye just take a picture of us?" Sean questioned, laughing, but not taking his eyes away from his task.

"Yep. That's going up on Twitter. Hashtag relationship goals," Ken teased.

Sean smirked. "Whatever, Kean."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he stepped to Mark's side to observe his handiwork.

"Done?" Mark asked impatiently, shifting in his seat. 

"All good," Sean confirmed, smiling at how Mark's hair looked pretty good considering how they'd both messed it up.

"Awesome," Mark said in a simple manner and stood, slipping his arms around and kissing a surprised Sean softly. 

Sean smiled and relaxed into Mark, hands on his chest, with the other's arms on the back of his neck and around his waist. They parted before anything too intimate happened, mostly because the girls at the table were gushing like schoolgirls about how cute they were and the guys were whistling suggestively at them.

"Ye cheeky bastard..." Sean breathed, laughing. He was flustered and embarrassed and so beautiful, and Mark was so tempted to kiss him again, but forced his gaze away from Jack's soft lips and doe eyes and instead glanced over his shoulder to see two people approaching the table.

"Oh, hey! Glad we didn't miss the show," a familiar voice said, causing Sean to turn around and, upon the realization of the identities of the two men, reluctantly break away from Mark. 

"Guys! Is this a charity event or a party?" Sean questioned with a laugh, walking forward to hug both Ryan and Matt.

"Well, we'll see, I guess," Ryan said with a grin, with Matt being his usual calm, semi-quiet self as they hugged Mark as well and sat down. Still engaged in their earlier topic of discussion, the six chatting people became eight, with Mark and Sean in their own little world.

"Hey, I still see two empty seats..." Sean pointed out to Mark, leaning a little closer to him. "And why is everyone so insistent on not telling me who else is coming?"

"'Cause it's gonna be a surprise, Jackaboy," Mark explained with an overly-done wink.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, okay..." Sean sighed, slumping in his seat. "Yer lucky yer so adorable, ye doof." 

"Mark, do you know when the dance is starting?" Molly inquired from across the table.

Mark and Sean looked up. "Oh---it should be... twenty minutes or so?" Mark answered. "Not entirely sure." 

Molly nodded in acknowledgement and Mark, knowing nothing else was needed from him, turned his attention back to Sean. 

"Hey, so I just realized it's possible that there are fans over there," Mark said, nodding towards the crowd on the floorspace. "Want to go say hi before the dance starts?"

"Yeah, of course," Sean agreed cheerfully.  
Mark stood and Sean followed suit, slipping his hand into Mark's as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. 

"Hey, we're going into the riot, if we don't come back in fifteen minutes assume we're dead or kidnapped."

With that he and a giggling Sean started making their way to the floorspace filled with nothing but people, leaving a laughing table behind. It wasn't so crowded that they bumped into others, but it definitely didn't feel empty as they walked aimlessly along, waiting to see if anyone would recognize or just want to chat with them.

With nothing else to say, Sean grinned and said, "Ye know what this reminds me of? That Disturbed concert that we went to."

Mark snorted loudly, trying to stifle his laughter.  
"It reminds you of _that_ , of all things?"

"Hey, I'm not saying I'd exactly compare them ta each other, but... I don't know. Hard ta explain."

Mark turned and walked backwards, facing Sean, their arms stretched out and hands still linked. "Enlighten me," he teased, half-serious.

"No, it's stupid. Forget I said anything," Sean mumbled, flushing as he looked at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.

Without warning, Mark pulled him close, apparently daring now that their friends weren't around to tease them. Flush against Mark's chest, Sean came face to face with his smirking boyfriend and could feel his blush reddening. 

"C'mon. I promise I won't make fun of you," Mark insisted gently, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Mark!" Sean squeaked. "We're in public!"

"Aww. You don't want to talk about it in front of other people?"

"Ye know what I mean, ye arse!" the Irishman growled, pushing against Mark's chest defiantly. "Let me go!"

He noticed a few people glancing at the couple curiously and was absolutely positive that his face was bright red from embarrassment.

"Okay, okay," Mark relented, loosening his arms. Sean stepped back with an indignant huff, willing his blush to subside.

"Tell me, though. I'm curious," the American demanded playfully, his grin not unlike that of a toddler when they knew they're going to get what they want. 

Sean sighed. "I don't know. It's just, like... There's all these people here together, and they're all here fer a good reason. I mean, enjoying making inhuman David Draiman noises at a concert isn't really like attending a formal charity ball but..." he shrugged, still avoiding Mark's gaze.

Realizing he was softening up again, he tensed. "What was that all about, though? I would've told ye if I'd known ye were going ta do that..."

"Honestly? I just wanted an excuse to hold you."

Sean looked up at him and realized it was a big mistake. Mark was giving him his heart-melting, soft-eyed, serious smile. The Irishman bit his lip, but the American holding his gaze only had to smile a little wider and Sean could feel his neutral face finally break into a little grin, his eyes casting down. 

As Mark let out a triumphant laugh, Sean pushed him, smiling at the floor. "I can't stay mad at you, ye doof..."

"That's what I was counting on," Mark informed him gently, bending down a little and leaning on Sean's shoulder. "Sorry for the dramatics."

"Aw, Merkimoo. 'Das okay," he cooed, pressing a chaste kiss to Mark's cheek. "If anything, I should be apologizing ta you."

Before Mark could object to that, two teens, a guy and a girl, probably seventeen or eighteen, came up to them shyly. 

"Um... Could we please have a picture with you guys?" the boy asked timidly. The girl nodded silently, clasping her hands together and blushing from nervousness. 

"Oh---yeah, of course!" Sean said with a friendly smile. 

They all posed for the camera, but the girl's hands were shaking so hard that she couldn't take the picture. 

"I'm so sorry," she said softly, blushing harder, avoiding eye-contact with everyone. 

"Aw, don't worry about it," Mark assured her.

"It's just us. Yer silly everyday YouTubers," Sean added. 

"B-but that's why I'm nervous. 'Cause it's you guys."

There was a moment of silence as Mark and Sean both looked at each other. 

"Yer going ta make me cry," Sean finally admitted around a little laugh.

"Yeah, let's take a picture before this crybaby breaks down," Mark said conspiratorially with a grin, pointing him thumb at Sean. 

Sean mocked anger and slapped his shoulder. "Look who's talking! Mr. Cries-At-Every-Milestone! Ye hypocritical arse!"

The boy and girl both erupted into giggles, and the two YouTubers smiled at each other. That had been their intention. 

~

"Boyfriend!" Mark called teasingly. A few moments later, Sean, who had just finished up talking to a few fans of his, came up behind Mark, slipped an arm around his neck and, standing on his toes, rested his chin on the slightly taller man's shoulder, grinning.

"Ye called?"

As he glanced at the couple Mark had been talking to, he felt his jaw drop in a surprised grin.

"Felix?! Marzia? Hey! What are ye doing here?" he asked, coming out from behind Mark to hug the blonde Swede and his girlfriend. 

Felix rolled his eyes humorously. "Why are you here?"

"Well, yeah, but all the way from Sweden?"

Felix shrugged, grinning. "It's a good cause."

"What are ye up ta, Mark?" Sean asked, pointing an accusatory finger at his boyfriend. Mark raised his hands in defense, grinning.

Sean sighed, turning back to Felix and Marzia. "He's a lost cause."

"You're a lost cause!"

Marzia giggled at their playful bantering.

Mark grinned and stepped forward to shake Felix's hand. "Hey man, good to see you. You too, Marzia."

Before anyone else could say anything, a surprised Sean jumped and shouted, "Jesus fook!" as someone suddenly grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"Hey, the dancing is about to start!" a voice, undoubtedly Wade's, said from behind him.

Sean turned around and slapped his hands away. "I'm going ta murder ye, Wade!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Wade fake-sobbed as everyone either snorted or laughed at them.

Mark wrapped his arms around Sean from the back. "Hey, the group's all together now!" he stated, gesturing to the whole YouTube table standing around them.

"After I murder Wade, I'm murdering ye too," Sean announced.

"Are you sure you're not too short for everyone to see you?" Ken teased Sean and Mark, gesturing to the crowd gathering loosely around the floorspace or heading towards the tables as the lights started to dim.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you can call him short, but you can't call me short."

"Thanks a lot, Mark!" Sean chided him playfully, elbowing him in the side. "Some boyfriend ye are!"

"Get over yourselves. You're both short," Bob butted in. 

"Bob is absolutely roasting you guys tonight!" Wade laughed, causing the tallest man to grin good-naturedly.

"What can I say? I'm a pro."

"Whatever ye say, Bobarooni," Sean said, just as the music started. An upbeat, remixed pop song played from the speakers, and the room's atmosphere seemed to change from formal to informal very fast. Sean giggled as Mark tried to do the dance associated with the song and failed miserably, much to the amusement of everyone around them.

"Mark, ye doof! Dance like a normal person!" Sean teased him, raising his voice over the loud music.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" Felix yelled, and Sean snorted.

Mark was suddenly very close to Sean. He was panting slightly, his hair hanging in his face. Sean brushed the hair back from his forehead and sighed.

"Yer going ta make me dance with ye, aren't ye?"

"Yep."

"I'm not going ta have any say in the matter, am I?"

"Nope."

Sean sighed again, grinning. "Okay, Markimoo. But I'm totally going ta outdance ye."

~

"Huh, they're kinda unwinding with these songs, aren't they?" Sean asked, panting, as a calmer song than the last came over the speakers.

"Yeah, yeah they are," Mark agreed, wiping sweat from his forehead, though he knew he didn't sound very surprised. 

"Hey Mark, do you remember what time dinner is starting?" Bob questioned. In that moment, Sean seemed to notice that most of the YouTube table, who had scattered a bit before, were there now. 

Mark glanced down at his watch. "Dinner is in about... ah, fifteen minutes or so."

"What about the---?"  
Wade's face twisted into a sheepish expression as he stopped himself, and everyone instantly turned to look at him. Looking bewildered, Sean laughed and took Mark's arm. 

"I don't know about ye guys, but I think I'll stay down here until the dance is over," he said with a grin. "We haven't even danced ta enough slow songs yet ta make this really cheesy."

Mark laughed at that. "Yep, seems that's our plan. You guys don't have to wait for us if you don't want to."

Mark was expecting it, but Sean seemed slightly surprised that everyone wanted to stay until the last song. They all spread out a bit again, though Mark hadn't asked them to.  
Some more alone time with Sean was nice though, before... 

"D'ye think there'll actually be any more cheesy love songs? 'Hey, There Delilah' maybe?" Sean mocked Mark playfully, shaking the red-haired man out of his slight space out.

"Shut up!" Mark protested, slapping his boyfriend's shoulder, and Sean giggled mischievously.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," the Irishman relented. 

As the song faded away, a heartfelt love song came over the speakers, soft and slow.

"Yep, there it is," Sean laughed, Mark joining in even as they both moved closer. Sean leaned into Mark's embrace, smiling contentedly as Mark's hands rested around his waist, leaving enough room for the mobility they needed to slow dance. Sean slipped his arms loosely around Mark's neck and sighed. Couples all around them were doing the same, but everyone else sort of faded away as they got lost in each other.

"You know what, though?" Mark finally murmured, causing Sean to look up at him so he could stare into Sean's eyes. "That relationship only ended because I'm _supposed_ to be here with you, right now."

Sean looked so beautiful in the dim lighting of the room, silent and surprised by Mark's words, that Mark couldn't catch what he'd said for a second before the words assembled into a sentence in Mark's brain.

"S-stop doing that!"

"What?" Mark asked, half-joking and half-genuine.

"That thing ye do, when ye smile! With yer eyes. When they get really soft... and ye look like yer in love, and... ye just..." Sean bit his lip, his face flushing. As if he hadn't looked amazing enough before...

"I really want to kiss you right now," Mark heard himself say. Sean laughed and nudged Mark playfully, glancing down at the floor.

After a few seconds, Sean indulged him, lifting his gaze and placing a gentle kiss on Mark's lips, which satisfied the American greatly.

For the next few minutes, they slowly danced in silence, just enjoying holding each other. No worries, no stress, no tension or limits. For now, they were just... together.

When the song faded out, Mark listened expectantly, holding his breath.

As a calm, familiar piano piece started up on the speakers, Mark could _feel_ the shivers crawling up Sean's back. 

It was "their song", in a sense.

"Ye didn't..." Sean whispered, meeting Mark's gaze, tears starting to burn in his eyes.

_Short steps... deep breath..._

Mark nodded, biting his lip and smiling at Sean's reaction.

_Everything is alright..._

"Oh my god," he murmured around a little laugh, burying his face into Mark's shoulder to hide his watering eyes.

_Chin up, I can't... step into the, spotlight..._

Mark smiled. "Aww, don't cry. You're going to make me cry," he murmured gently, his voice already starting to choke up.

_She said, 'I'm sad'... somehow without any words..._

Wanting to share every precious second of this as much as possible with Sean, Mark murmured, "Hey... Look at me..." He tilted his head and smiled when Sean lifted his head and locked gazes with him. His eyes were swimming with tears, and Mark felt a pang of vulnerability, knowing how fast he was falling for him when he thought he'd already fallen for him enough.

_I just, stood there... searching for an answer..._

They both stayed silent, melting into each other's embrace and dancing in a small, graceful, unrushed way as the song continued into the chorus.

"When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see... I'll ask you to fly away with me," Mark sang softly in Sean's ear, feeling the man quietly sigh against him in response to his voice.

A few tears were rolling down Sean's cheeks now, but he was smiling so happily, so beautifully, that Mark finally couldn't hold back the tears either. He smiled back as a small drop, illuminated silvery blue by the dim lights, streamed down his own face. He was just... so happy.

"Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky..." Mark's voice wavered this time, slightly choked by emotion as he sang along with Emily Scholz's voice. 

"But I don't mind."

Mark inhaled a shaky breath, determined not to break down now.

"If you're with me, then everything's alright..."

Mark wasn't expecting Sean's soft voice to join him at that last sentence, and it physically hurt, how weak in the heart it made him.

Suddenly, Mark and Sean both suddenly realized how emotional they were and laughed softly, wiping away their tears.

And then...

"Attention, everyone!" came over the speakers, and Mark felt his anticipative heart start to pound in his chest as everyone looked up at the man on the stage, announcing into the microphone. "Could Mark Fischbach and Sean McLoughlin come up on stage?"

Cold nerves tingled in Mark's stomach, but he reminded himself to breathe as he flashed a smile to a confused Sean, grabbed his hand, and led him up onto the stage.

The music continued, slightly quieter, as Mark was handed the microphone, and Sean was giving him a baffled look. A hush had fallen over the room.

"Hello, everybody. I hope you're having a good night."

A murmured agreement went through the crowd, most of whom obviously didn't know what was going on but were okay with whatever it was. 

"I'm here tonight to support this charity, as I'm sure most of you are. Cancer took someone important away from my family. But I'm hoping this event will help me... amend that, as best I can, in more ways than one."

He turned to look at Sean.

"As I'm sure my fiancé can agree, we're really happy to be here, and to be helping people in need. It's what we do."

Sean tilted his head.

"Fiancé...?"

The question was close enough to the microphone to be heard throughout the room.

Mark looked into Sean's eyes and took a deep breath.

"That is... if you say yes."

_I just, stood there... Never know what I should do..._

As Mark slowly knelt down on one knee, placing the microphone on the floor and taking a small, black box from his back pocket, the crowd erupted into excited cheering. Sean's heart jumped to his throat. His chest was tight. He could barely breathe.

_When this world is no more..._

"Oh my fooking god," he whispered, laughing breathily and putting his hand over his mouth. The majority of the room continued to shout and clap as Mark opened the box, offering it to Sean and revealing a silver ring lined with miniature emeralds.

_The moon is all we'll see..._

"S-sean..." Mark started, but had to stop and take a steadying breath to push down his fear and emotion and the tears stinging his eyes.

"Sean William McLoughlin... w-will you marry me?"

_I'll ask you to fly away with me._

His voice was much more confident than he appeared, because he was unsteady and slightly shaking, like he was terrified. Terrified that Sean would say no...

_Until the stars all fall down..._

From the moment Mark had gotten down on one knee, everything had seemed so surreal. Time had no limitations, and Sean couldn't tell whether it had been barely a few seconds or an hour ago when Mark had asked him the most important question of his life. And yet... he already knew his answer. He'd already _known_ his answer.

_They empty from the sky..._

He'd known his answer the first time they'd met in person, every flirting comment they'd made in a video or on a panel or even alone, every date they'd had, every kiss they'd shared, every time they'd put the other first, every sick day, sad day, and birthday. He'd known through every reunion after a few days or a week spent apart, through every night spent sleeping next to each other, through every whispered, "I love you" and every single goddamn second he'd spent staring into those warm eyes that you could just lose yourself in.

And here he was, kneeling before him, waiting expectantly, silently. 

'I love you' his eyes said. 'Do you love me?'

_But I don't mind._

Sean's choked up murmured and nodded response was met with the ecstatic cheering of the crowd and a trembling Mark quickly standing up to pull Sean into a tight embrace as the space between their lips disappeared in a passionate gesture. Drawn together, they just needed to be right here, right now, holding onto each other and not letting go, tears streaming down both of their faces.

_If you're with me, then everything's alright..._

They broke the kiss to press their foreheads together and laugh.

"Do you know how goddamn much I love you?" Mark whispered, gently holding Sean's shaking hand still as he slipped the ring over Sean's finger.

"Y-yes. Yeah," Sean gasped, laughing and crying at the same time. "I love ye too."

_If you're with me..._

Sean didn't know where this path would take them.

But God, he knew one thing. 

He needed to kiss his fiancé like his life fucking depended on it.

"Can I kiss you? I need ta kiss you," Sean breathed, and Mark nodded.

_...then everything's alright..._

Their lips met again as the song outro faded out, and everything was okay.

~

"That felt so pretentious..." Mark murmured as as they walked through the excited crowd of well-wishes and congratulations as the last song, "Other Side Of The Screen", played in the background. 

"Since when are ye worried about being pretentious?" Sean joked, nudging him. "Ye did tell the hosts ye were going ta propose, right?"

"Well yeah, but..."

Things were still tender and emotional between them. The slightest gaze and they would both tear up or squeeze each other's hand.  
So when Mark turned to look at Sean, he inhaled shakily and wiped his eyes, one hand clasping Sean's tightly, as it had been ever since they'd stepped off of the stage.

"Hey! Guys!" 

Mark and Sean both jumped as they were pulled into a hug from Ken. Soon after, Wade, Bob, and Felix joined them, followed by Ryan and Matt. For the heck of it, the girls joined in as well.

"We're so happy for you!"

"Congrats, you two!"

"Oh my god, that was so sweet!"

"Th-thank you guys, but breathing would be nice!" Mark wheezed, and everyone laughed as they broke apart. 

"Can we go back ta the table, please?" Sean giggled. "I'm starving."

"You know what's going to be all over YouTube and Tumblr and every other social media site known to man in about five minutes, right?" Felix said as the group started to make their way over to the YouTube table.

"I don't think there are _that_ many fans here..." Mark stated.

"We met eleven. All of them had phones with working cameras, if I'm remembering correctly," Sean corrected him with a grin.

"...That's true."

~

Within fifteen minutes, everyone was situated with food at their table, cheerfully chatting and eating and taking pictures. Sean and Mark had scooted their chairs as close as possible and had their thighs touching as they laughed and smiled and talked, listening as Ken, Bob, and Wade exchanged proposal stories.

At one point, while Ken was teasing Felix and asking when he was going to pop the question to Marzia, Sean leaned back and glanced at Mark, signaling that he wanted to talk with him quietly.

"Yeah?" Mark said, smiling.

"Ye know ye didn't have ta do all this fer... fer _me_ , right?"

"Was it too much?"

"N-no, not like that! It's just... I don't... deserve all of this..."

"Stop that. I'd do anything for you, you know that..."

Sean flushed, laughing. 

"It's so beautiful though, Mark..." he gushed, lying his right hand flat on the table to view his ring. "I just... I love it. I love _you_."

"Love you too..." Mark murmured, placing his right hand next to Sean's and just smiling. It took him a moment, but then he realized there was a black ring with a small ruby in the center of it on Mark's ring finger.

"Couldn't wait, could ye?"

"No... I just wanted to see them together, on our hands. Just... just so I know this is really happening."

"Ye sentimental doof."

Pleasant chills ran up Sean's arm as Mark smiled and slipped his hand palm-up under Sean's, lacing their fingers together. 

"I-I'm just... I'm so happy."

"Me too."

With his right hand connected with Mark's, Sean comfortably nestled into Mark's side, resting his head on his shoulder. The man smiled wider as he started talking with someone at the table and slipped his left arm around Sean's waist. Comfortable, warm, and full, overcome by a feeling of security and contentedness, Sean closed his eyes.

~

"Is he asleep?"

Somehow knowing he was being talked about, Sean mumbled, "What? No...", blinking open his eyes.

Laughs and giggles sounded around him, and he smiled wearily, sitting up a little straighter. Mark squeezed him affectionately and placed a kiss on his temple.

"So Jack, what's your last name going to be?" Mandy repeated.

Sean glanced at Mark for a second, then back to everyone at the table, looking at him expectantly.

"Um... I've actually been thinking about that, and I think..."

He glanced back at Mark.

"It's McLoughlin-Fischbach."

Mark smiled. "Ah, is it?"

"Yeah..."

They searched each other's eyes and leaned in to press their lips together in perfect sync. 

"Sounds perfect," Mark whispered into his lips as cheers came up from around them, mingled with the protests from them kissing.

~

Hours later, after goodbyes, goodnights, hugs, more congratulations, and a car ride in which Sean almost nodded off multiple times, the two were finally home.

Mark was brushing his teeth, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt that made him appreciate just how comfortable casual clothes are, and wondering what his fiancé was doing, since he hadn't come in to the bathroom. He spit out the toothpaste and turned on the sink, splashing his face with water and drying it off before poking his head into the bedroom.

He sighed and smiled as he saw Sean curled up on the end of the bed, lightly sleeping. His suit had been tossed haphazardly on the floor, the drawers to his dresser still open from when he'd redressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Mark stepped quietly over and sat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing Sean's back.

"Hey..."

Sean whimpered quietly, nodding into the blanket.  
Mark scooped Sean up in his arms and brought him to the top of the bed, tucking him in. He watched for a few seconds as the Irishman sighed, his inhale stuttering just a little before his breathing returned to its slow, sleeping pace. Mark smiled again, then sighed as he closed the dresser drawers. He tossed Sean's suit into the hamper, too tired to deal with laundry now, turned off the lights, and finally slipped into bed.

He checked both of their channels on his phone to make sure their videos had gone up before plugging in the device and turning it off, shifting closer to Sean. The sleeping Irishman was more than happy to cling to his fiancé, fitting into his side perfectly. 

Though Mark knew Sean couldn't hear him, he whispered a soft good night and closed his eyes, protectively holding his soon-to-be-husband close and letting weariness wash over him, the sound of Sean's breathing lulling him into sleep.

~~~

Take a shot for every time they kiss... Actually, please don't. X'D

So yeah... I forced myself to write, and I know this is really rushed and not all that great but... now it's finally done... Yay!!  
I write some _cheesy crap_ though, don't I?  
This monster of a one-shot came from a little prompt (literally just: Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words into Person B's ear), so I did _not_ expect to write this much, but one idea kinda led to another and... Well, this happened.  
However... Prepare for angst in the next chapter. I wrote it when I was in a bad state so...  
Yeah...  



	2. Razor Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bundle of joy, aren't I?

The razor blade.

He couldn't stand being without it.

He couldn't stand being without the pain it caused.

Dragging the fine blade across his wrist, or his thighs, or his shoulder, was fucking addictive. 

He found some sort of sick contentedness when he saw red, puffy lines, or better yet, the blood that suddenly pooled and spilled and, goddamn it, stained anything it touched, unlike his tears which were so easy to wipe away.

He craved the relief in the pain it caused him on the outside, that painful but wonderful sting. It lessened the pain on the inside.

It was relieving.

It was addictive.

And he couldn't bleed enough.

 

And then...

Then there was _him_. 

The times he'd stay up, texting him until two in the morning, crying of laughter instead of self-hate.

When he'd hear the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard in his life and grin like an absolute fool with the knowledge that he'd caused that mirthful reaction.

When he'd see those stunningly gorgeous, beautiful gray-blue ocean eyes that took his breath away and wish that he could stare into them for countless hours without consequences.

When he'd hug him in greeting at the airport and feel so safe with him in his arms.

When he'd try to peek at him subtly at the signings, watching him do the simplest things, like hug an excited fan or sign a paper or accept a gift with humble exclamations, and yet still wonder how he looked so perfect and had the perfect personality to match.

When he'd timidly wonder how kissing him would feel and get flustered at the idea.

When he'd glance over at the other's form on the couch and realize he was asleep, smiling to himself at how adorable he looked, hair crazily messy and eyes closed contentedly in a deep slumber, blanket-covered side rising and falling with each slow inhale and exhale.

When he'd cheerily say goodbye with well-wishes and promises to talk and see each other again soon.

He allowed him to heal. He made him feel safe. 

He made him feel happy. 

 

But then he was on the other side of the world.

 

Then he'd start to miss him.

Then he'd pine and long and sigh and think of him constantly, and try to distract himself with work.

Then he'd start to think how out of his league that man was.

Then his heart would start to ache with longing and self-loathing, and he just wanted to see him again, no matter how unworthy he felt.

Then he wasn't able to stop the tears because there was no way in hell the man would ever think of him as more than a friend.

And then he'd see the second most beautiful thing in the world, lying right there on the counter top.

The razor blade.


	3. ILY YW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editing kinda sucks.

This was actually an idea from a Septiplier prompt Tumblr post that Complete_And_Total_Trash sent to me. Thank you again! ^^

(ALSO I CAN'T DECIDE BETWEEN SEAN OR JACK SO  
BEAR WITH ME HERE)

~~~

It was a Friday night and Mark was lost in the content act of making dinner.

With a faint smile on his face, he subconsciously stirred the bubbling water and pasta in the pot on the stove, glancing over at the shrimp and assorted vegetables on the sizzling frying pan next to him to make sure they weren't burning. He switched to the food on the frying pan, mixing it around with his spoon and satisfied with the way it looked and smelled, especially with the spices he'd put in earlier. 

Deciding that the pasta had been boiled enough and the shrimp and vegetables were cooked pretty well, he turned off the burners, deciding to let everything cool down for a minute before he strained the water from the pasta.

He'd just settled against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, when he heard a frustrated groan from the recording room.

Creasing his eyebrows in sympathy, he looked up and glanced in the doorway to the now silent room, knowing the reason why the person inside was so annoyed.

A quick glance at the still steaming food and water convinced him that he could leave the food for a second.

As he stepped quietly into the room, he saw his boyfriend chewing his lip, frowning, brows furrowed, eyes flicking back and forth across his screen as the audible click of the mouse sounded through the room. The green septiceye on his hoodie stood out against the black cotton, his sweatpant-clad legs folded up on his green and black chair. His headphones sat around his shoulders. He seemed to not have noticed Mark yet.

Mark came up behind him and leaned down, resting his crossed arms and chin on Jack's chair.

"Hey, Jack... Had any luck?" he asked gently.

The man in question sighed, glanced briefly at Mark, and leaned back, raking a hand through his hair.

"No... I just... Damn Sony Vegas deleted my recordings and I can't get them back..."

Mark frowned in concern. There was a tone in Jack's voice that lacked his usual cheerfulness and energy. He just sounded tired and upset.

"That seriously sucks... Can you rerecord them?" Mark suggested, dropping a warm hand on Jack's shoulder to rub it reassuringly. "You have plenty of time."

Jack ran a hand over his face, slightly leaning into Mark's touch.

"No, I left it until the last minute and have until tomorrow ta rerecord and edit those videos... It's just... I might not have _enough_ time. I've never uploaded a video too late..."

Biting his lip, he shifted, clasping and rubbing his hands together like he did whenever he was anxious. He was clearly stressed about this.

Mark straightened a little, leaning on the back of the green and black furniture with his arms still loosely crossed and his wrists hanging casually. "Do you want to do a collab with me instead?"

Jack shifted, staring at the screen like he was analyzing it; like he could make it work with only a sharp glare. "We've been giving the fans a ton of those recently though. I don't want them ta think we're just getting lazy or something... I mean, it was just Happy Wheels and Turmoil. I have a stored, unedited video already, and I can record something else for the other one."

"Alright, Jackaboy... Just don't work yourself too hard." Mark leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Mm..." Jack murmured, tilting his head back and leaning up so he could peck Mark's cheek upside-down. "Okay, ye silly."

Mark smirked and fluffed up Jack's mint-green hair, not quite floof today. "Lemme go make sure I'm not burning the house down as we speak," he said with a grin.

"How about ye don't blow it up while yer at it, Chef Iplier?" Jack called jokingly as Mark left the room.

"Don't anger the chef!"

"What, are ye going ta poison me?"

"Don't give me any ideas!" Mark shouted, grinning. Hearing the smile in Jack's voice was encouraging, to say the least.

~

"Dinner, Jackaboy!" Mark called, setting two ceramic bowls, forks, and glasses down on the counter. 

"Yeh---one second!"

Mark smiled and rolled his eyes. From experience, usually one second meant a few minutes.

As Mark was shaking Parmesan cheese over his bowl of pasta, enjoying the smell permeating the air of the kitchen, he heard faint footsteps behind him and smiled warmly, glancing back. Judging from the slight smile on Jack's face as he approached Mark, he liked the aroma of buttery pasta and spiced seafood as well.

"Thank ye fer making dinner, Mark," Jack chirped, pressing a leisured kiss to Mark's jaw.

"Mm-hmm," Mark murmured, contentedly leaning into Jack a little before handing him a bowl. He filled his glass with water, lightly bumping against's Jack's shoulder as they moved, and went to go sit at the table. 

"So how is the editing going?" Mark asked as he scooted his chair forward and glanced over at Jack. His boyfriend was just coming over to set his bowl and glass on the table. 

"Well, I barely got started on the editing fer the first one, but I think I'm just going ta record the new video while I'm at it," Jack explained, sitting down. "Just ta get it out of the way."

"Yeah?"

There was silence for a few moments.

Mark barely opened his mouth before Jack interrupted him, leaning forward a bit.

"Mark, I know what yer going ta say. But I don't need help, okay? I've got it, I can do this on my own."

Mark smiled knowingly and leaned forward too, placing his hand over Jack's on the table. Jack's hand felt warm and soft, and slightly arched up under his to fit cozily and securely in the palm of Mark's hand.

"Actually, I was going to ask if Robin was available to edit them for you yet," he said, rubbing Jack's hand with his thumb.

Jack sighed. "Nah, he's visiting family right now, I'm not going ta bug him... But that doesn't mean I won't be able ta do it."

"I know. I just don't want you to be afraid to ask for help sometimes."

"What, ye don't think I _can_ do it? I'm triggered," Jack replied with a cheeky grin, and Mark snorted amusedly and shook his head.

"No, I think you can. But if you feel like you can't---"

"I got it, Mark. Seriously," Jack promised. He grinned. "Are ye going ta let my hand go so I can eat though?"

"I can't help but feel that my words just went right over your head with the food right here on the table."

"Ye know me so well."

Mark smiled as he sighed and let go of Jack's hand, picking up his own fork but watching with anticipation as his boyfriend did the same, speared some pasta and a shrimp with his fork, and started eating.

"Is it good?" Mark asked curiously.

Jack finished chewing and swallowed. "No, it tastes terrible," he said with obvious sarcasm, then grinned. "Of course it's good, doofus, ye made it. It's amazing."

Mark made a ridiculous, smug face and thumped his chest. "Chef Iplier is the best, is he not?" he proudly drawled, trying for a stereotypical French or Italian accent and getting something more like British.

Jack giggled. "Yeah, just don't feed it ta poor Chica again."

Mark lost his composure and let out a little laugh at that.

~

A food-deprived Jack wolfed down his food and finished before Mark, quietly placing his plate, glass, and silverware in the sink before slipping back into the recording room as Mark went to get himself another glass of water.

It wasn't long before he heard Jack shouting out his intro and getting right into the game, and he smiled at the Irishman's loud, bombastic energy.  
He sat on the couch and looked through Twitter on his phone, contentedly listening to Jack for about thirty minutes until his boyfriend finally shouted out his outro, and all was quiet.

It wasn't long before Mark found him back at it, leaning on the desk with his elbow and arm, jaw propped in his hand. He looked a little unwound and a lot happier, but as Mark came up behind him and placed his chin on his shoulder quirkily, guilt flashed across Jack's face.

"Y'alright?" Mark asked softly, lifting his chin to massage the back of Jack's neck.

"Um... I... I know we were going ta watch a tv show tonight..." Jack started, wincing at his own words like he wanted to lock them in a box and throw the key into a river.

"You want to keep editing?" Mark finished for him.

"...I feel like such an ass." Jack's grimace intensified, but Mark just smiled reassuringly. 

"Hey, I don't mind, Jackarooni... Are you _sure_ that you don't want any help?"

"No, no, really, I got this."

Mark sighed, moving his hand to Jack's hair to slowly run his fingers through it.

"You're so stubborn, you know?"

"Yeah..."

So Mark backed off, but it wasn't long, however, before yet another problem presented itself.

~

It was a dark evening outside the windows when Jack yelled again.

"Motherfooker!"

Mark looked up from his phone and into the vague direction of Jack's voice, already feeling the dread build up in his chest.

Obviously, nothing good could come from that exasperated tone of voice, and the heavy Irish lilt that dripped into that voice in the instant of a single, shouted, four-syllable swear.

He stepped into the room for the third time that evening, concerned as he saw Jack up from his chair, running a hand over his face with angry intensity.

"Are you okay?"

Jack spared him a glare and instead glowered at the floor, rubbing his forehead. 

"Yeah, I just... I spent fooking hours trying ta edit this and it just..." He let out a long sigh. "I just deleted half of my footage, and I can't undo it, and... I swear ta god..."

He buried his face in his hands, groaning frustratedly.

Eyebrows furrowed, Mark paused, then crossed the distance between them in a few easy strides to slip his arms around Jack's waist and brush his lips against mint hair.

"Do you want to just come to bed? We can figure this out in the morning," Mark murmured, letting Jack press back against him in a familiar, comfortable hold. Mark rubbed between the other's shoulder blades with his free hand.

"I... I just need ta get this footage back somehow. I can't just rerecord and fake my reaction to the ending of this game. And if I don't give anything ta the fans at all, they'll be so upset."

He dug his palms into his eyes tiredly. "And then I'll go ta bed, okay?"

"Alright, Booper... If you need my help, don't be afraid to ask."

"I know, Mark, I know, I will..." Sean insisted exasperatedly, though they both knew he wouldn't.

Mark pressed a gentle kiss to his soft hair before he let his boyfriend go, watching him settle back down into editing with a hint of worry.

~

Mark huffed out a yawn and turned over in bed, closing his eyes and willing sleep to come, but it didn't. He was too used to nights spent sleeping snugly next to, and maybe staying up talking with, his boyfriend, and though it had been a while since he'd left the recording room, he still couldn't find the tiredness in him to keep his eyes closed. 

Time had passed and he was still staring at the ceiling absentmindedly, so he decided that maybe he should check on Jack.

He didn't care that he was being a mother hen as he pulled away the covers and padded down the stairs quietly. He just knew that there was no point in trying to sleep if he couldn't without Jack's slowly-breathing body pressing up against his, so he might as well see if he could make himself useful. Everything was dark, but he was able to navigate through the house easily.

The recording room was dark, and Mark cocked an eyebrow curiously. 

"Hey, Jackaboy---?" he murmured, stepping in. He stopped and leaned against the doorway, his heart melting.

Jack was slumped over on the desk, asleep. Despite the mostly empty coffee mug on his desk, he seemed to have unwillingly slipped off from exhaustion.

The light across his face and hair switched colors and brightness as the computer's screen-savers kept changing. His arms, somewhere in the long sleeves of his dark sweatshirt, were crossed on the desk as he lied his head down on them. His headphones were dangling haphazardly by their cord off the side of the desk, like they'd slipped off of his head. He looked so blissful and content like this, like the stress had just melted away. 

Mark quietly stepped up behind him, wincing at every creak in the carpeted floor. He leaned over Jack's breathing form and woke the computer back up.

It seemed like Jack had somehow managed to salvage the lost recording, but apparently he'd had to start editing all over again, and he'd just started before he accidentally slipped off into sleep. He hadn't even started editing the second, shorter video.

Mark considered waking him up, but he knew his boyfriend would stay up all night editing these videos in a desperate attempt to meet his channel's consistency, and wouldn't give himself any breaks until they were done. And he needed to sleep.

Mark scooped him up, lifting his body heavy with sleep, and carried him up the stairs and into their room. He carefully pulled off Jack's hoodie, slowly tugging the clothing over Jack's head as the Irishman shifted sleepily in Mark's arms. Now just in green sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt, Jack seemed like he wouldn't be too hot, so Mark tucked him in, pulling a blanket over him after lying him on his side like he liked, and placing a small kiss on his temple with a smile before leaving the room and stepping lightly back down the stairs. 

Making himself comfortable, he sat down in Jack's chair, put on the headphones, and waved the mouse to start up the computer.  
Time to get editing.

~

Jack shifted and yawned sleepily. As he exhaled, he noticed a hand lightly resting on his hip where his shirt was riding up, and cracked open his eyes to see his boyfriend's bare chest, backed by sunlight. His eyes fluttering closed again, he wriggled comfortably and buried his face in the blanket, enjoying the warm heat of Mark's skin and the calming darkness from covering his eyes.

Jack felt like there was something he was forgetting, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, but he didn't pay any mind to it until it suddenly came to him, a heavy guilt settling into his chest.

"Shit..." he whispered to himself, feeling the first pangs of panic when he realized he may only have a few hours to finish a video to post.

Jack carefully lifted the covers off of himself, then gently placed Mark's hand on the bed so the sleeping man wouldn't feel him as he moved away. He sat up, sighed, and ran a hand through his unruly hair. A cool breeze from the open window slightly chilled his arms, and he noticed his sweatshirt half-hanging out of the laundry basket, but didn't bother to put it back on as he tiptoed out, glancing back at Mark to check if he was still asleep.

Falling into his chair with a sigh, Jack turned on his computer and went into his editing program. As he went into the files though, he saw that the time in both of the videos from yesterday was significantly shorter. Concerned now, he went into the videos and watched them both, skipping to different times frequently. They had both already been edited.

He was thoroughly confused, until he saw that they had different names than what he'd originally named them...

The first one was labeled "ILY".  
The second one had the name "YW."

"I love you" and "you're welcome".

"That cheeky bastard..." Jack murmured, letting out a little laugh. 

He set up the videos so they would post to YouTube automatically, finding thumbnails Mark must have made for the videos on his desktop as well, then turned off his computer and stood, stretching.

When he came back into the bedroom, Mark was still sleeping in the same position as when Jack had left. Slowly and carefully, Jack slid back into bed. 

As if on instinct, as if someone had flipped a switch, he felt so tired. He didn't think he'd _need_ anymore sleep, but his body told him otherwise as it started to shut down, convincing him that he just needed to curl up with Mark and get more rest, and without the willpower or reason to fight it, he let himself drift off.

~

Only about an hour later, Jack's eyes blinked open heavily. He angled his head away from the light and snuggled into Mark's warm, still-sleeping form, digging his fingernails into the bedsheets.  
Mark shifted, inhaling long and deep and letting his breath out slowly.

A warm hand rested on Jack's upper back and a lingering kiss was placed on his forehead.

"Morning," Jack murmured around a yawn.

"Morning..." Mark mumbled in his deep, early-morning voice, smiling sleepily. 

Jack smiled amusedly and returned the half-Korean's forehead-kiss with his own lips pressed to Mark's stubbly jaw. 

"Thank ye, Marky. I love ye too."

Mark cracked open his eyes and raised an eyebrow. It took the half-awake man a second to get what Jack was suddenly saying that for, but when he did, he let out a soft breath and his smile grew wider.

"Why didn't ye wake me up, ye freaking doof...?" Jack said, poking him in the side.

Mark let out a rumbly chuckle at that. "You were asleep. You needed it."

Jack made a pouty face. "I didn't want ta make ye edit those videos though..."

"You didn't make me do anything, Jackaboy. You were asleep, remember?" Mark teased, a glint in his eyes.

Jack sighed and smirked, raising a hand and brushing the bright red hair away from Mark's face. 

"Thank ye so much though, Merkimoo," he said, mussing up Mark's unkempt hair. "Best boyfriend ever."

Mark batted Jack's hand away, but he didn't miss the comment and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, okay... Do you want to get some breakfast now or what?"

"Ye mean lunch?" Jack laughed. "I think it's like, noon."

Mark snorted. "Same thing---" he started, just to get a peck on the lips from Jack before the Irishman rolled out of bed.

"C'mon, Markimoo! I don't care what we call it but I'm making some damn food." 

~


End file.
